moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LizardMaster178
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you have any questions, I am your person to ask! Have fun! Welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zack Binspin page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 17:07, February 11, 2012 Adminship Non-negotiable. You earn your trust all over from scratch. After a while I'll see. 05:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hi, I see you made the page LizardMaster178/sig. You should of made this page: User:LizardMaster178/Signature for now I am putting the former up for deletion. Please make the Latter, that's how you make subppages. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 07:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Gabby Unprotected, enjoy 05:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : Lady GooGoo too 02:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello I will just ask you how can you put pictures on yer signature? Clumsyme22 06:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Lizard, I need you to come on chat RIGHT NOW! I have some questions Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 11:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) how? how do you do it? how can you shrink the picture? Hey I think he's just an admin, not a crat. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Make a Request for Adminship here Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Also, page that you requested unlocked has been unlocked. 05:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) But Why? Hi LizardMaster, you are not in trouble, I just wanted to know why you blocked Loveboy01 from chat. Like I said, you are not in trouble, I just wanted to know because if it was serious, me and Gamemakergm could investigate further. He could be up to something.......... UserN0ScOpZ talk 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) U R AN ADMIN Well done LIzardMaster. U R AN ADMIN!. Now remember to use your powers responsibly (as you did before) and use blocking someone as a last resort. UserN0ScOpZ talk 07:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) YEY!! Thnx for the best buddy thing. If Loveboy does anything again, report it to Gamemakergm, and he can take further action. UserN0ScOpZ talk 08:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig Yo Lizard, how did you get Gabby in your signature? I wanted to know becuase I may add Blingo to mine. Thnx, UserN0ScOpZ talk 12:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:RE:Your Sig Well, if you could, can I have Blingo and the writing say "Isn't Blingo just awesome?" Cheers. UserN0ScOpZ talk 19:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Series 4 Moshling Collectable Figures Here is a picture of all new moshlings(maybe some of them are not) I saw an abominable snowman maybe it's form the Snowies and a Leprechaun maybe it's from the Luckies! Clumsyme22 11:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to put my signature xD Thnx! quick question. how do i put it into the signature box. do i just copy it, or do i need to add coding? UserN0ScOpZ talk 17:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ?? It hasn't done it look user:N0ScOpZ/Sig 17:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, how do you get onto Mision 11 Question How do you put a picture on your sig? and how do you change it's color? Clumsyme22 14:37, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig Jeepers Please! ☺ Clumsyme22 16:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Tis okay Everyone makes mistakes. You are forgiven for whatever you did, just don't do it again and learn from your mistakes. I need you to be an active admin, friendly and contributing. 04:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Hello on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wikia they can make their own emoticons and put it on chat I suggest we can do it too? Re:Chat I know how go to MediaWiki:Emoticons and add one I can't cuz only admins can I hope you like this..... Soz soz I didn't go on the yesterday It is my dad's b-day Hey! You are so lucky to have te moshi wiki!!! i wish i was you! Coolkezi 19:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) coolkezi Admin on Super Moshis Wiki You are now an admin Super Moshis Wiki!! Sorry I didn't reply so soon because I don't go much on that wiki! RE: My blog Thanks for correcting me on my blog! I couldn't remember! Sefelic 3D 20:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Siggy Hi, could I have Ecto as the picture, and could it say: RotomGuy, isn't Ecto so great? With my name going to my profile page and the word Ecto going to the Ecto page. Pages/Chat Please Go on Chat! ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 14:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I can't do the thing unless you come on. IMPORTANT NO JOKE Go to my tree. Jedwardfan2k12 has O'Really! ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 17:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) BACK I AM OFFICIALLY BACK. I AM GONNA RUIN THIS WIKI AND GET YOU..... Loveboy01 19:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ughh. ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 15:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Soz ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 15:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Warning Do not alter others messages. I've warned about this before. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 15:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you Can you go on chat? I dont want to sign this. :Just saying, even if you don't sign your messages, anyone can still see who left this via the History. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Plz Plz Come on Chat Look at my new sig! :D :And Mine! Mr. Master178, What did i do? Can you Go on Chat Plz, I just want to talk. Smoothie77 On Smoothie77 you said you had contacted moshi monsters for a Book you wrote etc. Whats the email?? Sincerely, Signature Hi, welcome back! How do you put a background on your signature and how do you had pictures? Sefelic 3D 15:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) TaDa is this the moshling TaDa? The one you are talking about? lol FDBC Hi Lizard FBDC said your a jerk don't worry I blocked her for 2 weeks well she just insulted you and lied she didn't edit pages and say bad words and stuff. ) OK. Hello how come u banned me from chat?! Thank u in regards Djben Huh? I thought will be inactive why did you upload a photo but Awesome where did you get the picture? I can't wait for the new moshling! thanks<3 thank you for your kind message to me. I will create a account or whatever you call it later. A question - is there any new moshlings you would like me to make a page of? ADD ME ON MOSHI!!! i am called lizzardpants or karatekatsuma9987 Long time no see! Hi Lizard! I see you made another Rfa, But too bad they didn't accept cuz' we aren't needing anymore admins :(, Btw how was Spain?